Happy Birthday Fred
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: Fred and George shared everything, so why should Fred being dead stop anything? George just wanted to sit down, have a chat and a piece of chocolate cake with his best friend on their birthday.


**Just a bit late for Fred and George's birthday on Thursday, but that's ok. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

George sighed as he pushed open the gate to the graveyard; he knew he shouldn't be here. Angelina was home with Roxanne and Fred who were proving very hard to get to bed, he knew he should be helping her with the twins but he just couldn't, not now.

This was something George did every year, he wasn't about to stop. He'd come here on this day every year for the past eight years and wasn't going to stop because his kids couldn't get to bed, he'd be home in an hour tops anyway.

Fred and George had shared everything, so why should Fred being dead stop anything? They'd shared jokes, pranks, Christmas presents, a bedroom, a joke shop, birthday cake and everything else in their life. His twin's death didn't stop George sharing everything he could with his brother.

Fred's half of the profits went to a different charity every year under Fred's name, in their old flat over the shop George still had both beds there, and every year on April the first George came to Fred's grave to sit down, have a talk, and a slice of chocolate cake with his best friend.

"Hey." George said to the gravestone as he sat down in front of it. "I can't stay long, sorry, but Ange needs me at home." As he said that he brought two slices of their Mum's chocolate cake out of his cloak along with two plates and two forks.

"So how's it going?" George asked the silent grave. "I bet you're having a right party wherever you are, I hope they're treating you right there."

"Everything's ok here. It's not the same without you, of course, but I'm coping. Mum nearly breaks down every time this year and I'm just as bad really. I can't imagine what it would be like if Angelina wasn't there, and Fred and Roxanne, they're the best things that ever happened to me, apart from you of course." George continued through a mouthful of cake.

"Well anyway, what else have I got to tell you? Well Roxy took her first steps last week, which was pretty special. I wish you'd seen it. The joke shop's going well too, we're donating to St Mungo's this year and they really appreciate it."

"But our birthday isn't about me; it's about both us, together." George told his brother. "Remember when we were 5 and on our birthday we snuck into the kitchen and ate the cake before anyone else could see it so Mum had to make a new one."George smiled at the memory.

"Oh and then we were 14 and our birthday landed on a Hogsmead weekend and Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Lee planned that surprised party in the Three Broomsticks that we had found out about weeks before hand and ended playing a massive prank on everyone." George laughed at the thought.

"Then of course there was our 17th when we used magic to do everything all day, even though we were at Hogwarts." George had a sad smile.

"And then there was our 20th a month before you-"George chocked over the words, he just couldn't say it, even after eight years, it didn't make it any easier. Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned away. He just couldn't look at the grave in front of him, the grave that represented everything he and Fred had had together and everything that George had lost. His best friend. His brother. His twin.

"Well I should go." George whispered, the tears spilling over his eyes. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I'll never forget. Goodbye Fred."

As the tears spilt on the ground at his brother's grave George got up and stored the empty plate and fork he had used in his coat and transfigured the uneaten cake on Fred's grave into bright orange flowers, exactly the same shade as his hair had been.

George walked towards the gate outside the cemetery, tears still falling down his face; he turned at the gate and looked over at his twin's grave.

"Happy Birthday Fred." He said and disapparated without another word.

**

* * *

**

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this quick one-shot; it's not as good as some of my other stories in my opinion but thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
